1. Field
The present invention is directed to a sleeping garment and more particularly to a bed sheet with an integrated sleeping garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bed sheets are commonly known. With respect to infants and toddlers, sleeping garments, such as zip-up pajamas or body suits, sleep sacks and swaddle wraps are known. However, such sleeping garments do not inhibit the infant or toddler from coming near the edges of cribs, which is discouraged as being potentially dangerous, nor do they prevent the infant or toddler from trying to climb out of the crib or bed. Additionally, use of several separate sleeping components, such as bedding sheets, pajamas, blankets, can be expensive. Moreover, use of blankets or separate coverings has been discouraged to prevent possible suffocation of infants.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sleeping garment that can allow a user (e.g., infant, toddler, child, adult) to sleep comfortably and securely, while reducing the number of components and addressing some of the deficiencies noted above.